The heart within
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Remus siempre ha sabido que el mundo nunca le perdonará lo que es, así que cuando Dumbledore le ofrece un puesto como profesor, acepta con reticencia. Al fin y al cabo, en cuanto descubran que es un monstruo, lo echarán a patadas. Pero no contaba con que cierta bruja no solo lo aceptara por lo que es, sino que, por algún extraño milagro, se enamorara de él. [Para LoveRosie17]


_**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío._

 _ **AVISO** : Este fic participa en el Intercambio Navideño 2017: "Cartas a Santa Claus" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos"._

 _Este regalo es para... ¡ **LoveRosie17**! Espero que te guste, lo he escrito con mucho amor :) _

_Estas eran las especificaciones del regalo: Quiero que ambos tengan edades similares y que sean maestros de Hogwarts (sí, canon vete a ya sabes dónde). La idea es que desarrollen un romance tierno, en el que así como con Tonks (en el canon) Remus se niegue a sus sentimientos en un principio por creerse peligroso y poca cosa para ella, pero que Hermione logre convencerlo de que lo ama. Sería genial si hubiera una escena en la que Remus convertido en licántropo pudiera ser apaciguado por Hermione (algo como lo que la viuda negra hace con Hulk en los vengadores 2)._

* * *

 **The heart within**

.

 **i.**

 _The ones who notice the storms in your eyes, the silence in your voice and the heaviness in your heart are the ones you need to let in._

.

Hermione se mira al espejo una vez más, comprobando que su apariencia esté perfecta. Se alisa la túnica una vez más, eliminando unas arrugas inexistentes, pero entonces recuerda que le sudan las manos y las aparta de la tela de golpe.

Está nerviosa. Cuando Dumbledore le ofreció el puesto de profesora, le pareció una idea genial, pero ahora la emoción ha dejado paso al miedo. ¿Y si no está preparada? ¿Y si los alumnos se ríen de ella? Nunca ha sido buena haciendo amigos.

Inspira hondo. No ha venido a hacer amigos, sino a trabajar.

Finalmente, hace de tripas corazón y baja al Gran Comedor. Están todos los alumnos excepto los de primero, que llegarán más tarde para hacer su entrada estelar. También están ya a la mesa la mayoría de profesores.

Hermione localiza la que debe de ser su silla, y comprueba aliviada que estará sentada al lado de Hagrid. El semi-gigante ya era profesor cuando ella asistía a Hogwarts, y siempre se había portado muy bien con ella.

Se acerca a la zona alta de los profesores con lentitud, esperando pasar desapercibida, y cuando llega a su puesto, se sienta con rapidez. Suspira, aliviada, al ver que apenas un par de cabezas se han alzado a contemplarla con curiosidad antes de volver a temas que los interesan más.

Hagrid la saluda con entusiasmo.

―¡Hermione! ¿O debería llamarte profesora Granger? ―bromea.

Hermione ríe.

―Con Hermione va bien. ―Mira a su alrededor con disimulo―. ¿Soy la única nueva? ―quiere saber.

―No ―dice una voz al otro lado. Con el alboroto de haber reconocido a Hagrid, la mujer no ha comprobado con quién más compartirá mesa en los próximos diez meses. Cuando se gira, se encuentra con un hombre unos años mayor que ella, con algunas canas y rostro cansado. Aun así, le dedica una sonrisa cálida y extiende una mano―. Remus Lupin, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. ¿Tú sustituyes a Snape, verdad?

Hermione estrecha la mano que le ha ofrecido y le devuelve la sonrisa.

―Eso creo.

―Un cambio agradable, seguro.

Hagrid suelta una carcajada.

―Cualquier cosa es más agradable que Snape.―Se inclina hacia Hermione en gesto confidencial―. Remus y Severus fueron compañeros de clase.

La mujer gira sus ojos castaños hacia el otro nuevo profesor con curiosidad. De repente, esos ojos verdes y ese pelo castaño claro le resultan familiares.

―¡Claro! ¡Eres Remus Lupin, un merodeador! ―exclama.

Remus ríe.

―Vaya, parece que la fama me precede. ―Hace una inclinación de cabeza.

Hermione se da cuenta de lo emocionada que ha sonado y se sonroja; debe de parecer una fan loca.

―Coincidimos en Hogwarts ―confiesa―. Yo estaba en primero cuando vosotros os graduasteis.

Remus se acaricia la barbilla mientras la mira.

―No me suenas, lo siento.

Ella niega con la cabeza, esboza una sonrisa avergonzada.

―Es normal, no era nadie.

―Bueno ―Remus le sonríe con confianza―, ahora eres la profesora de Pociones. Después de Snape, seguro que todos los alumnos te recuerdan como la profesora que no les hizo querer meter la cabeza en el caldero y ahogarse.

.

 **ii.**

 _Some people will always need help. That doesn't mean they're not worth helping._

.

Hermione acude al despacho de Dumbledore con el corazón encogido. Lleva dos meses de clase, y de momento todo está saliendo según lo planeado, pero que la haya hecho llamar no presagia nada bueno. ¿Se habrá quejado algún alumno de ella? ¿No estará cumpliendo los requisitos de la escuela?

―Ah, pasa, querida ―la voz de Dumbledore la saca de sus cavilaciones―. Siéntate.

Hermione obedece; permanece a la espera con las manos entrelazadas en el regazo y la espalda muy recta. Pero su naturaleza nunca ha sido la de esperar.

―¿Pasa algo malo, director? ―pregunta, la ansiedad reflejada en la voz.

El anciano suelta una carcajada. Se acaricia la barba mientras la mira con atención.

―Nada de eso, querida. Simplemente quería pedirte un favor. EL profesor Lupin está indispuesto y ha tenido que marcharse. Volverá la semana que viene, y hasta entonces, necesito que alguien cubra sus clases. La profesora McGonagall ya me ha confirmado que puede encargarse de la mitad, así que necesito a alguien que imparta el resto.

Hermione abre los ojos como platos.

―¿Y quiere que lo haga yo? ―pregunta, asombrada. Todos los profesores de Hogwarts están más que cualificados para impartir esa clase y ella es apenas una novata.

―Remus te recomendó personalmente.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír de alegría al oír eso, pero carraspeó rápidamente. Sin embargo, la sonrisa volvió a abrirse paso en su rostro; la verdad es que DCAO era una de sus asignaturas favoritas cuando estudiaba. Y era muy buena, para qué mentir; la bruja más brillante de su generación.

―Será un placer.

Hermione sale del despacho de Dumbledore con energías renovadas. Tendrá que preparar sus clases y las que le toquen de Remus, pero eso nunca la ha echado atrás. Al fin y al cabo, era ella quien organizaba las sesiones de estudio de medio Gryffindor cuando era estudiante.

Mientras se dirige a su dormitorio, se pone a pensar en Remus. Es la segunda vez en dos meses que tiene que ausentarse. En septiembre, alegó que debía ir a visitar a su abuela, que estaba enferma, pero si Hermione no recuerda mal, le había mencionado en una ocasión que toda su familia ya había fallecido. En su momento no le dio importancia, pero su ausencia vuelve a repetirse un mes después de la primera.

Intenta hacer memoria. Imágenes de los alumnos de séptimo cuando ella estaba en primero cruzan por su mente; recuerda a los amigos de Remus, los bromistas por excelencia de Hogwarts. También recuerda que, a veces, el grupo de cuatro solo estaba compuesto por tres.

Frunce el ceño mientras se sienta en su cama. ¿Qué podría apartarlo del mundo durante una semana cada mes? ¿Qué enfermedad dura tanto tiempo?

Cuando anochece y mira por la ventana de su habitación, lo comprende.

Y decide que tiene que hacer algo.

Cuando, una semana después, se aproxima con paso silencioso al dormitorio del profesor de DCAO, ya no está tan segura de su decisión. Al principio le había parecido una excelente idea, pero ahora tiene miedo de que Remus rechace su ayuda o crea que lo hace por caridad. Odiaría que pensara que quiere ayudarlo movida por la lástima.

Se detiene delante de la puerta de caoba, y levanta una mano para llamar, pero cambia de idea. La luna llena terminó justo anoche, no quiere molestarlo. Así, decide hacer un movimiento tan sigiloso como esquivo: se agacha y deja la caja que lleva en las manos en el suelo. Tuerce el gesto al escuchar el tintineo de las botellitas al chocar unas contra otras.

Se levanta, satisfecha, y está a punto de irse cuando la puerta se abre de repente.

Al otro lado, aparece un Remus Lupin en pijama con aspecto exhausto. La mira con perplejidad, pero entonces sus ojos viajan hasta los pies de Hermione. Más concretamente, a la caja que ha dejado en el suelo.

Hermione lo ve fruncir el ceño, pero entonces sus ojos verdes se abren como platos al reconocer aquella poción que debe de llevar años tomando.

Remus se agacha, la recoge y vuelve a mirar a Hermione. Esta enrojece, y abre la boca para hablar, pero Remus cierra la puerta antes de que pueda articular palabra. Hermione se queda plantada en el sitio unos segundos antes de retirarse.

.

 **iii.**

 _You carry so much love in your heart._ _Give some to yourself._

.

Hermione está terminando de preparar los ingredientes que necesitará para la clase del día siguiente cuando dos suaves golpes en el marco de la puerta la sobresaltan. Levanta la cabeza, y sus ojos se encuentran con unos irises verdes que la observan.

―Hola ―saluda.

Han pasado dos meses desde que Hermione le diera la poción Matalobos que le había preparado, y apenas han hablado desde entonces. Ella sabe que está evitándola, y aunque no entiende por qué, no quiere forzarlo a hablar con ella. Que haya acudido a verla es todo un logro.

―Quería darte las gracias por cubrirme también este mes ―dice él.

Hermione le lanza una mirada de soslayo y sonríe.

―No es nada. Me encanta esa clase ―responde.

Coge los ingredientes que no necesita y se acerca a las estanterías donde los guarda. Empieza a colocarlos en su lugar, hasta que se da cuenta de que la raíz de ruibarbo va en el estante más alto; se gira para observar con fastidio que se ha dejado la varita en su mesa. En ese momento, una mano roza la suya. Hermione levanta la cabeza para observar a Remus, pero este ya está colocando sin ninguna dificultad la raíz en su lugar.

―Ventajas de ser alto ―dice él en tono bromista.

―Gracias.

―¿Tienes… ―Remus traga saliva― tienes guardia esta noche? ―pregunta.

Hermione recoge su varita y se acerca a él.

―Sí. Me toca la planta baja y los jardines.

Él la mira a los ojos antes de retroceder un paso hacia la puerta.

―¿Te importa si te acompaño?

A Hermione le encantó ser prefecta y después Premio Anual porque podía hacer rondas nocturnas. Los demás prefectos lo odiaban, pero ella apreciaba poder tener esas horas para ella. A veces, cuando tenía suerte y le tocaba patrullar la cuarta planta, se colaba un rato en la Biblioteca.

También le gustaba el silencio. Sus amigos eran ruidosos, siempre charlando, siempre parloteando, siempre moviéndose.

Mira a Remus, que camina a su lado con las manos entrelazadas a la espalda y expresión perdida. Así, cuando está sumido en sus pensamientos, es cuando más joven parece. Menos cansado. Menos asustado, incluso.

Al final, se obliga a romper el silencio.

―Quería pedirte disculpas por darte la poción. No quería parecer entrometida, es solo que no sé si tienes más provisiones o… ―calla de repente, dándose cuenta de que su voz ha empezado a sonar muy chillona. Es algo que siempre le pasa cuando se pone nerviosa.

Se detiene en una de las balaustradas del pasillo exterior, el que da al patio, y apoya una mano en una columna. Se gira a mirar a Remus de reojo. Este tiene los ojos verdes clavados en el frente, pero sus labios se han curvado en una sonrisa.

―Creo que soy yo quien debe disculparse. No me he portado muy bien contigo en las últimas semanas. ―Ladea la cabeza y la mira con expresión triste―. Lo siento.

Hermione se encoge de hombros.

―No pasa nada. No le debemos nuestros secretos a nadie.

Se quedan en silencio, uno al lado del otro, observando la noche oscura, solamente iluminada por la luna que empieza a menguar.

―¿Es bonito, verdad? ―susurra Remus. Hermione se gira a mirarlo, sorprendida; él sonríe ante su expresión―. Solo me convierto unos días al mes, el resto de noches no tengo nada en contra de la luna. Por cierto ―añade, en un tono totalmente nuevo―, Snape estaría celoso de ti: tu poción está mejor elaborada que las suyas.

Hermione sonríe con deleite.

―Gracias. La verdad es que era la primera vez que la elaboraba ―confiesa.

―No era mentira entonces el rumor de que eres de las mejores estudiantes que han pasado por aquí.

Hermione ríe y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

―Eso solían decirme cada vez que alguien acudía a mí para que le dejara copiar mis deberes. Un chico de Hufflepuff incluso llegó a llamarme «Heredera de Rowena».

Remus imita su risa. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos.

―Te pega. ―Una pausa―. ¿Qué harás en Navidad?

―Me voy a Australia ―anuncia con emoción―. Mis padres se mudaron allí hace un par de años y todavía no había podido visitarlos. Creo que va a ser raro celebrar Navidad a treinta grados ―ríe.

―Eso es bonito. La familia ―dice él. Parece triste, pero menea la cabeza ligeramente y sonríe―. Tengo algo para ti ―anuncia.

Hermione enarca una ceja y lo mira, expectante. Él se mete una mano dentro de la chaqueta y saca un objeto rectangular no muy grueso. Antes incluso de que se lo dé, ya intuye con emoción que es un libro.

Lo coge con ambas manos y se queda mirando a Remus con una sonrisa. Se muerde el labio inferior mientras despega el papel marrón que lo envuelve. Es un ejemplar sencillo, con la cubierta blanca y el título en negro. _My life had stood a loaded gun_.

―Emily Dickinson… ―Remus contiene el aliento― ¡me encanta!

Y sin pensarlo, se lanza a sus brazos y pasa las manos por detrás de su cuello, fusionándose en un abrazo. Hermione tiene que ponerse de puntillas para llegar hasta él, e incluso así solo logra apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

De repente, se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho, y ahoga un grito ahogado. Se recrimina el haberse tomado tantas libertades y haber hecho un movimiento que no sabe si es bienvenido.

Pero entonces él acerca las manos lentamente a su espalda y le devuelve el abrazo. Incluso apoya la mejilla en la cabeza de Hermione. Ella sonríe y se permite cerrar los ojos un segundo. Remus huele a lana y chocolate.

Cuando se separan, Hermione carraspea. Siente un calor sofocante en las mejillas; agradece que sea de noche y que él no pueda verla bien.

―Gracias ―susurra con la voz ahogada.

Él asiente.

―Es tarde, creo que debería irme a dormir ―dice―. Buenas noches, Hermione.

La mujer lo observa marcharse con una sonrisa en los labios y el libro apretado sobre el pecho. Aquel hombre es extraordinario. Seguramente mucho más de lo que él mismo cree.

.

 **iv.**

 _In truth, you like the pain. You like it because you think you deserve it._

.

Hermione observa con deleite las luces y flores que adornan el Gran Comedor. Cuando era alumna, nunca le hizo especial ilusión el Baile de Primavera, porque en el fondo siempre temía que nadie le pidiera ser su pareja, pero ahora que no tenía esa presión, podía disfrutar de la bebida, comida y charla informal.

Lleva un vestido azul, muy parecido al que usó para el Baile de Yule. Le trae buenos recuerdos: aunque Viktor solo fuera un amorío de adolescencia, siempre le estará agradecida por haberse fijado en ella cuando nadie más lo hizo.

Ella no lo sabe, pero alguien más se ha fijado en ella.

―¿Ponche? ―pregunta una voz.

Hermione agradece el vaso que Remus le ofrece con una sonrisa.

En los últimos meses, los dos profesores se han acercado más que nunca. Remus ha encontrado a alguien que no lo rechaza por su condición y Hermione a alguien de inteligencia asombrosa con quien mantener las conversaciones más interesantes que ha tenido en mucho tiempo. Ambos están cómodos en presencia del otro, y a menudo se echan de menos, aunque ninguno lo admita, bien por miedo al rechazo, bien por vergüenza.

―Esto es genial, ¿no crees? ―Hermione empieza la conversación―. Recuerdo que estuve a punto de llorar en el último baile al que asistí aquí. Quién iba a decirme que volvería ocho años después.

Remus toma un sorbo de ponche y mira a las parejas distribuidas por el salón con aire melancólico.

―A veces se me olvida lo joven que eres…

Hermione suelta una risa sarcástica.

―Habla don Jurásico. ¿Cuántos años me llevas, seis? Eso no es nada.

Remus la mira con una expresión parecida a la tristeza, pero justo cuando va a hablar, la banda empieza a tocar una balada.

―¿Bailamos? ―pregunta Hermione. Lo ha dicho sin pensar, y teme ser rechazada, pero levanta el mentón con determinación y espera la respuesta, estoica.

Remus la mira con cierta sorpresa.

―¿Quieres bailar? ―pregunta―. ¿Conmigo?

Hermione lo fulmina con la mirada.

―Claro que no, aparta, que la pregunta iba para McGonagall. ―Ríe―. ¡Claro que sí! ―Lo coge de la mano y lo arrastra al centro del comedor, donde han improvisado una pista de baile―. ¡Vamos!

Se sitúan entre otras parejas de alumnos y estudiantes. Hermione intercambia una mirada con Dumbledore, que ha sacado a bailar a Minerva, y el hombre sonríe al verlos juntos.

Remus levanta las manos, indeciso sobre dónde colocarlas, pero Hermione guía una a su cintura mientras apoya una de las suyas en la otra. Empiezan a moverse lentamente, balanceándose lentamente con la música.

―Vaya, bailas mucho mejor que mi última pareja en este mismo baile ―dice Hermione.

―¿Quién fue? ―pregunta Remus. Es tan alto que ella tiene que levantar la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

―Ron Weasley. Puede que te suene por el apellido.

―¡Ah, sí! Los Weasley son demasiados y demasiado pelirrojos como para que pasen desapercibidos ―bromea Remus.

Siguen moviéndose por la pista con gracilidad. Hermione se muerde el labio inferior antes de preguntar:

―¿Y tú? ¿Quién fue la afortunada? ―pregunta. Él nunca ha mencionado que tuviera a alguien especial, pero es hombre de guardarse los sentimientos para sí.

―La luna ―responde él en voz baja―. La versión oficial es que había pillado un resfriado y no podía acudir, pero… Al menos esta vez me ha dejado un día o dos.

Hermione le da un apretón en la mano que sujeta la suya.

―Lo siento.

―Oh, no te preocupes. Nunca he sido muy fan de este tipo de celebraciones. Aunque supongo que nunca había encontrado a la pareja de baile adecuada ―agrega, dedicando una sonrisa a Hermione antes de apartar la mirada.

―Bueno, si tenemos suerte, habrá muchos más Bailes de Primavera ―responde ella con suavidad.

Remus ríe entre dientes con amargura.

―No para mí. ¿No te has dado cuenta? Los alumnos ya empiezan a sospechar, si es que no lo saben ya, lo que soy. No tardarán en despedirme. Aunque fue bonito mientras duró, ¿verdad?

Hermione lo mira con descrédito.

―¡Pero no pueden hacer eso! ¡Eres probablemente el mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que Hogwarts tendrá nunca!

―Sí, y también un hombre lobo ―añade él con cinismo―. Algún día podría hacer daño a alguien.

―¡Pero… pero… puedes controlarlo! ¿A cuántas personas has atacado desde que te mordieron! ―susurra con indignación. Él calla―. ¿Ves? ¡No puedes permitir que te etiqueten por algo que no elegiste!

―No sabes de lo que hablas ―responde él.

La resignación de su mirada hace que Hermione se enfurezca. Se aparta de él de golpe, da media vuelta e, ignorando todas las miradas de curiosidad a su paso, sale del Gran Comedor.

.

 **v.**

 _I can´t promise to fix all of your problems, but I can promise you won't face them all alone._

.

Remus se queda plantado delante de la puerta, sin saber qué hacer.

No llega a entender por qué se ha enfadado Hermione, pero no puede dejarlo así. Aunque no quiera reconocerlo, esa mujer se ha convertido en una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Es inteligente, divertida, amable, y lo más importante: no lo mira como si fuera un monstruo. Sin contar a sus padres, amigos y Dumbledore, es la única persona que lo ha hecho, y no puede, es incapaz de renunciar a la maravillosa ilusión de que puede llevar una vida normal.

Al final, no hace falta que llame, porque la puerta se abre sola. O más bien, una Hermione en pijama, sin maquillaje y con el pelo suelto la abre. Se queda mirándolo con los brazos cruzados; no parece que vaya a facilitarle las cosas.

—¿Por qué te has marchado? —pregunta.

Ella se hace a un lado, indicándole que puede entrar. Remus vacila —hay algo demasiado íntimo en esa acción—, pero finalmente acepta. No puede resistirse a ella.

—Era eso o cruciarte por todas las tonterías que has dicho —responde Hermione. Se acerca dos pasos a él, hasta que están muy cerca. Demasiado cerca. Remus retrocede un paso—. No soporto que tengas esa opinión de ti mismo —susurra, apartando la mirada esta vez.

Él suspira y se encoge de hombros. Necesita salir de allí ya mismo, porque de lo contrario no sabe qué hará.

—Mira, entiendo que te caiga bien, pero no sabes…

—¿Caerme bien, Remus? —Hermione suelta una risotada amarga. El corazón de Remus se encoge: no sabe si será capaz de soportar que le diga que le desprecia. Sin embargo, las palabras de Hermione toman un rumbo muy distinto—. ¿Tan ciego estás a lo que siento por ti? —espeta.

Remus entreabre los labios mientras niega con la cabeza. Retrocede más.

—No sabes lo que dices.

Hermione, testaruda como ella sola, sigue sus pasos hasta que apenas quedan centímetros entre ellos.

—Si no estuvieras tan ocupado sintiendo lástima por ti mismo, lo verías.

Remus la mira a los ojos y comprende que no le está mintiendo. Y no entiende cómo puede… Ni siquiera se atreve a poner voz a sus pensamientos.

Hermione se queda mirándolo a los ojos. Una lágrima recorre su mejilla al ver qué él no responde.

—Por favor, no llores —susurra él.

Llevado por un impulso, levanta una mano para secarle la lágrima, pero la detiene a medio camino. Ella lo mira con decepción.

—¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo? —pregunta.

—Eres tú quien debería tener miedo —responde él—. No sabes de lo que soy capaz. Podría… ¡Podría hacerte daño! —exclama con la voz rota—. Nunca me lo perdonaría.

Piensa en marcharse, pero antes, como último y único gesto caprichoso, lleva una mano al rostro de Hermione y acaricia su mejilla. Ella cierra los ojos momentáneamente al sentir su tacto, pero Remus se aparta rápidamente.

Justo cuando esa misma mano llega al pomo de la puerta, Hermione habla:

—Remus. Por favor.

El hombre se detiene. No puede quedarse, lo sabe, pero es incapaz de irse. Apoya la cabeza en la puerta y cierra los ojos. Ojalá fuera más fuerte. Pero no lo es.

Se da la vuelta y atraviesa la habitación a grandes zancadas. Cuando sus labios se encuentran con los de Hermione, decide que puede fingir que todo está bien durante unas horas.

.

 **vi.**

 _Show me your worst and I will show you how I love you just the same._

.

Cuando Hermione despierta, sonríe. La noche anterior fue maravillosa. Su corazón se llena de felicidad al pensar en que por fin han aceptado lo que sienten. Ella lo sabía, pero no había querido admitirlo hasta la noche anterior, cuando se dio cuenta de que la perspectiva de que Remus dejara de ser profesor y se marchara le dolía más de lo que pensaba.

Por no hablar de que odia que no vea lo hermoso que era por dentro y por fuera. Pero en eso podrían ir trabajando poco a poco.

Hermione se da la vuelta en la cama y alarga un brazo, pero se percata de que ese lado está vacío. Frunce el ceño con decepción: esperaba que Remus se hubiera quedado. Pero pronto se encoge de hombros, tal vez tenía algo que hacer y por eso se ha marchado.

El resto del día le parece brillante, como si la luz se hubiera intensificado y todo le pareciera mejor. No ve a Remus por ninguna parte, pero decide no preocuparse demasiado. Seguramente se encuentren en la comida.

Excepto porque Remus no aparece.

Hermione empieza a preocuparse, pero pasa la tarde entretenida con las clases que tiene la semana siguiente, y no vuelve a pensar en él hasta la hora de la cena, cuando su silla permanece vacía.

—Oye, Hagrid, ¿has visto a Remus hoy? —pregunta, girándose hacia el gigante.

—No —responde Hagrid una vez ha tragado el pedazo enorme de tarta de carne que se había metido en la boca—. ¿Por qué?

Hermione fuerza una sonrisa y niega con la cabeza.

—Quería… devolverle un libro que me prestó. Pero no pasa nada, ya lo buscaré luego.

Después de cenar, Hermione se dirige directamente a la habitación de Remus. Sabe que no debería entrar así como así, pero si no lo encuentra allí… Teme por la alternativa.

Lanza un Alohomora y entra en el dormitorio de Remus. Excepto que ha dejado de ser un dormitorio habitable. Todo está roto, despedazado, hecho pedazos. Hermione contempla el desastre con los ojos abiertos y por un momento, piensa que ha sufrido un ataque, pero entonces lo comprende: ha sido él. Remus ha destrozado sus cosas.

¿Por qué?

Se adentra, con cuidado de no pisar las hojas desgarradas de los libros y los trozos de cristal desperdigados por el suelo. De entre el desastre, reconoce la caja en la que le llevó la Poción matalobos. Con horror, observa que no queda ni una botellita entera. Si Remus no ha tomado siete dosis diarias de la poción antes de la luna llena, no podrá controlar su transformación.

Cierra la mano alrededor de su varita con más fuerza, hasta que la madera se le clava en la carne. Tiene que hacer algo. No puede dejar a un licántropo en su máximo y horrible esplendor suelto por los terrenos de Hogwarts, por no decir que Remus podría hacerse daño.

Por un momento, mientras recorre los pasillos de Hogwarts y luego el patio exterior, piensa en pedirle ayuda a Dumbledore, pero descarta la idea con rapidez. Remus nunca es así de impulsivo, y un error no tiene por qué empañar su reputación.

Una vez supera la barrera mágica que protege Hogwarts, realiza un hechizo localizador, aunque ya sabe de antemano que no obtendrá resultados: un licántropo no se rige por los mismos criterios mágicos que los demás magos.

Suspira con resignación, contemplando la vastedad del Bosque Oscuro.

Las horas pasan, y el temor que le inspiraba ese bosque desaparece gradualmente al no encontrarse con ningún peligro. No sabe si es buena o mala suerte, porque si hubiera encontrado a Remus, ya habría podido reducirlo y estarían los dos a salvo.

Cuando queda menos de una hora para que amanezca, Hermione se da por vencida. Está cansada, tiene el cuerpo lleno de rasguños y hace frío. Decide volver a la escuela y rezar porque Remus decida volver en algún momento.

Pasa por delante del Sauce Boxeador, quien mueve sus ramas al sentir una presencia cerca. Hermione recuerda con ternura cuando sus amigos se retaban para ver quién conseguía tocar el tronco del árbol y volver sin que sus ramas lo aplastaran. Así fue como descubrieron que sus raíces escondían un pasadizo que llevaba a la Casa de los Gritos.

La Casa de los Gritos… ¿No había mencionado Remus algo sobre ese sitio, cuando los Merodeadores eran estudiantes de Hogwarts?

Observa las ramas del Sauce mecerse con un viento inexistente, y se dice a sí misma que puede hacerlo. Solo es cuestión de rapidez y evitar ser aplastada viva.

A la de tres, arranca a correr. El Sauce ataca casi de inmediato en un arrebato furioso. Hermione finta hacia la derecha, evitando por los pelos que una de las ramas más gruesas la golpee en la cabeza. Otra rama intenta tumbarla, pero de un salto, consigue salvarse.

Finalmente, casi resollando, Hermione golpea el tronco del árbol, dejándolo laxo. Sonríe; ahora solo falta la parte fácil: deslizarse por el túnel que lleva a la Casa de los Gritos. Su sonrisa se borra al pensar en lo que puede encontrarse al otro lado.

Cuando por fin llega a la Casa, se para a escuchar. Ahora debe ser muy cuidadosa; nunca se ha encontrado con un hombre lobo, pero no será precisamente un cachorrito.

Unos gruñidos procedentes de la parte más alejada de la casa llama su atención. Debe de ser Remus, que se ha encerrado. Hermione se sacude el polvo de la ropa y el rostro y levanta la varita mientras avanza con sigilo. El interior de la casa está destrozado: no debe de ser la primera vez que Remus se refugia allí durante la luna llena.

Cuando llega a una habitación con la puerta entreabierta, asoma la cabeza lentamente. No se había dado cuenta, pero había estado todo aquel tiempo conteniendo la respiración. Suelta el aire lentamente mientras sus ojos rastrean la estancia.

Una figura oscura da vueltas y suelta gruñidos. Es la primera vez que ve a un hombre lobo y, muy a su pesar, es algo aterrador. Los poros de su piel empiezan a exudar el peor sentimiento que puedes tener cuando hay un depredador cerca: miedo.

Remus se detiene y gira la cabeza bruscamente, mirándola directamente. Hermione suelta un grito ahogado y retrocede, pero antes de que tenga tiempo a huir, la bestia arranca la puerta de raíz y se aproxima a ella. La mujer levanta la varita y lo apunta. Tenía un plan pensado con múltiples alternativas en caso de encontrarse en una circunstancia así, pero su mente se queda en blanco.

Podría reducirlo el tiempo suficiente para que se haga de día y revierta la maldición, pero Hermione se da cuenta de que, si hace eso, solo le dará la razón a él sobre la opinión que tiene de sí mismo.

—Remus —susurra. El hombre lobo suelta un gruñido que hace que Hermione se estremezca. Retrocede, pero la pared le impide cualquier otro movimiento—. Remus, soy yo. Hermione.

Él se acerca a ella hasta que su hocico roza la parte alta de su cabeza. Hermione cierra los ojos, pero se obliga a mantenerse tranquila. No puede dar señal de temor o asco.

Levanta una mano lentamente; teme que Remus la rechace o incluso la ataque, pero permanece quieto, mirándola y respirando con dificultad. Sabe que queda apenas un par de minutos para que amanezca y Remus recupere su forma humana.

Remus le enseña los dientes y parece que vaya a lanzársele encima, pero finalmente retrocede y se mete de nuevo en la habitación. Hermione suelta aire lentamente. Se lleva una mano a la mejilla: no se había dado cuenta, pero está llorando.

Remus suelta un aullido que le hiela el alma, pero afortunadamente, ya se ha hecho de día. Se convulsiona, dando tumbos por la habitación; el pelo que cubre su cuerpo empieza a desaparecer, sus manos se empequeñecen, su mandíbula cobra forma humana.

Después de unos segundos eternos, Remus vuelve a su forma humana.

Hermione corre hacia él y se arrodilla a su lado. Pasa una mano por su pelo, apartándoselo del rostro. Él la mira.

—Hermione…

Ella se inclina y lo abraza, estrechándolo contra su pecho.

—Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí. Y no me iré nunca.

.

* * *

 _Me ha gustado mucho más de lo que me imaginaba escribir sobre esta pareja: creo que tienen muchas cosas en común y serían una gran pareja._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


End file.
